Mistakes and Acceptance
by MyNamesNotAlice
Summary: Thane, after surviving the suicide mission against the Collectors, come back to the Citadel to spend sometime with his son. Kolyat has other plans.


**I was going to post this on the Kinkmeme but since I was on here already I figured I'd just post it up here. This is ThanexKolyat based on the amazing art found **.com/gallery/#/d4m8xmp

**Seriously check it out, it's amazing. I said I would write this in like december :D Like everything else I'm 3 months late. But I hope you enjoy this. (Fans of IN THE AFTERNOON should)**

It had been two months since their last meeting. Their first meeting in 10 years. 10 long years since his own actions caused his son's mothers death.

Now he stood in a dingy hallway of a run down apartment complex, outside of his son's apartment trying to work up the nerve to ring the bell.

Taking a deep breath in, Thane said a quick mental prayer to Arashu before pressing a finger to the holopad.

After what he calculated to be a little over a minute the door opened and his young son stood expressionless in the way.

"Kolyat." Thane inclined his head slightly.

His son's expression softened momentarily before he looked away and stood aside allowing his father to come inside.

Kolyat Krios' apartment was small and modest. The small living room opened up to a kitchen space on the right side. A small hall way led to a bathroom and a sleeping area.

Besides from a few beer bottles on the counter, which Thane didn't know how to feel about, his apartment was clean.

"You have been taking care of your self I see." Thane noted.

Kolyat didn't look at him. "Yeah, I've...I've been doing fine."

They stood by the door in silence.

"We should sit down. If you would like." Thane suggested.

Kolyat shrugged and went to sit down on the far end of the couch.

"How has C-SEC been for you, Kolyat?" he asked in an attempt to start a conversation.

"Stop. Why are you even here?" Kolyat said frowning over at him.

Thane was taken aback but kept his cool none the less. "I want a relationship with you. I am attempting to repair the gap that has been created between us."

Kolyat got up and walked over to the fridge. The clinking of glass told Thane he was getting a beer. After a few moments in the kitchen he came back he handed an open bottle his way. "Here. I'm sick of you acting so calm and collected."

Thane accepted the bottle with a thanks as next to him, Kolyat took a deep drink. Looking down at the bottle in his hands the older Drell did the same. Suddenly he felt something was off.

The room began to spin and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to push the feelings away. A pressure emerged on his right thigh, a hand.

He opened his eyes to find Kolyat had moved closer. "I spiked your drink. You should know that already." he explained. "Look, Thane. Your not my father, half of my life, the part that I need you most... you weren't there."

Thane's head was spinning, reeling, trying to get a grip on his body; on the situation. This was not a feeling he was used to.

"I dropped out of school when I was 16. Did you know that? No, of coarse not. When I got that package, all your files; I... I don't know what made me come here. A feeling I got. Chasing your ghost I guess." he held up a finger. "Have you ever asked yourself how I afforded to get here from Kahje? Space travel isn't cheap."

"Kolyat..." A hand covered his mouth.

"I prostituted myself. How does that make _you _feel? _Thane..._." Kolyat smirked, enjoying the look on his 'father's' face.

"Kolyat, that-" his head reeled and he temporarily spaced out. "What would your mother think..." he managed out. His heart beat had sped up he could feel the palpitations through his whole chest.

"Don't!" he growled. "Don't you even play that card on me..."

Kolyat stopped, his eyes momentarily widened at the mentioning of his mother. Was he really trying to play a guilt trip on him? He dares to even... Kolyat's eyes narrowed.

"Thane... I want you to feel everything that I feel. The rejection, the hurt, the uncertainty; feeling like nobody gives a damn if you live or die. You left me! You never called; it took a fucked up hit job to make you show your face! Now you have less then a year to live an you want to make me care just so you can leave me again?" he yelled.

Reaching forward he began unzipping his fathers suit. Thane tried weakly to stop him. Kolyat grabbed his hands and held them above his head. "No. You don't get a say in this."

Once his fathers chest was exposed down to his lower stomach Kolyat leaned down and pressed his lips to his fathers neck.

Thane, despite his best efforts, moaned lower in his throat.

With his left hand, Kolyat reached down and rubbed the older Drells' thigh, he smirked feeling the hardened cock just beneath his palm.

"Am I turning you on, _Thane...?_" Kolyat whispered.

The older Drell leaned his head back as his vision swam and his world went dark temporarily. When he opened his eyes again Kolyat was only in his tight gray pants.

"Didn't expect you to react to Hallex like that." Kolyat mused a slight smirk on his lips before he leaned in and pressed them to his fathers.

Euphoria engulfed Thane even though his mind was screaming in protest. A pulsing throb had erupted in his pants, straining against the tight material.

Kolyat's hands reached under the waist band of his fathers pants and pulled them down his long thin legs.

"I guess I can thank you for one thing I inherited..." he slid out of his own pants and discarded both pairs.

Moving, he laid his body over his fathers, groaning as his fathers member rubbed against his own.

His mouth, again, found his father's and he forced his tongue through unwilling lips.

This should have felt wrong, should have been a bad thing, something that should never have even crossed his mind, but there was always that one major factor. Thane was not Father to him.

One thing had troubled him at first, his attraction; Thane was of coarse an exceptionally handsome Drell, it would be impossible not to notice.

"I'm not going to be nice and give you a choice..." Kolyat breathed. "You'll be receiving tonight..."

Thane's eye widened, his hands gripped at the couch; grasping helplessly in an attempt to prevent himself from being flipped onto his stomach.

Ultimately, Kolyat, overpowered him in his drugged up state.

"Don't fight it. You owe this to me." Kolyat hissed. "If you can't be my father..." he moved and positioned the head of his thick cock against the older Drells tight hole. "...then I want you in a different way."

He moved his body forward and slowly fit himself within his father. Thane clenched around him making Kolyat close his eyes and shudder with pleasure.

The feeling however, as much as he'd love to deny it, was not foreign to Thane Krios. For a split second he was transported back in time, 22 years earlier; his first sexual experience. It had been with a fellow assassin, trained by the Hanar and two years older then himself. Kilaer Savyo.

_Bodies collide, hot and needing; grasping at clothing, pulling eagerly. Mouths meet, tongues wrestle for dominance between wet lips. He whispers my name, a moan as my mouth meets his throat. Our cloths are discarded, forgotten on the floor. His member pulses against my thigh, hot and hard. He slides down takes me between his lips, teasing me beyond all logic thought. I can't hold out, I need to feel him within me. _

_I moan to him, tell him of my need. A smirk graces his lips. Moving I lay on my stomach, I feel him at my entrance. He obliges..._

Thane's eyes snapped open and felt a pulsing through his body as he son drew his length in and out hastily.

"Guess I inherited that too..." he groaned. A sorrow erupted in the elder Drell's chest. He'd let his son down. Down in such a way he would never be able to make up for it. He prayed silently to Arashu for forgiveness, for him and for his son.

"Fuck..." Kolyat groaned from behind him.

Kolyat's stomach clenched and he felt his orgasm upon him. His pumping became faster and harder, shunting his whole length into his fathers clenched hole.

His teeth barred and eyes squeezed shut and his breathing became ragged. Around his cock his father clenched hard, his own orgasm peaking.

Reaching down he began pumping himself, all sane thoughts lost quickly.

Kolyat came; his heated seed spilling into his father, filling his ass and quickly spilling out, dripping onto the couch.

At the same time Thane reached the point of no return. He spurted his own over the couch arm.

His son slumped against him, cock still firmly in his rectum.

"Arashu forgive me..." Thane whispered as his hand dropped away from his still enlarged organ.

He winced slightly as Kolyat pulled out of him sharply.

The younger Drell fell back against the opposite arm of the chair his chest rising and falling with deep breaths. Thane turned his body on his back and gazed foggily over at his son.

"Kolyat," he breathed in a questioning voice. "Why..."

His dark eyes met his fathers and for once he didn't look away. "I want you to feel the violation I feel; I whored myself just to pay for the ticket to get here; to try and be like you!" he laughed almost hysterically. "Why the fuck I still want to be like you I don't even know!"

"I never wanted you to be like me!" Thane retorted loudly, his mind scrabbled, his usually calm tone gone. "That's why I left after your mother passed. I was not the best thing for you..."

"You weren't the best?" Kolyat sat up. "You think pawning me off to Mother's sister was better? She didn't want me there, she's nothing like mom. She's uncaring, she's cold and hell if she gave a damn that I was out on the streets! All the times I came home from school with black eyes and bruised skin, she didn't say one fucking word! But you think that was the best for me? Better then just being honest with me."

Thane opened his mouth but then closed it. When he'd spoken with Kiara she'd never mentioned anything about school fights or late nights. "I—she never mentioned anything..." he hung his head and quickly closed his eyes at the slight of his still hardened cock.

"Of coarse she didn't. She never mentioned the day that I stumbled home one morning, beat up and bloody..." His eyes widened and the memory took over.

_I turned the corner, the alley is dark, in search of my next customer. A pain cuts through the back of my neck, a hot hand grabs me, silences my yells. I count three; another pain in my skull, my loose cloths pulled, torn, a hand wrenches my pants away leaving me exposed. A cloth next, I inhale something into my lungs, everything blurs..._

He snapped out of it and hung his head. "I remember fragments. A pain as someone shoved themselves into my ass. Swearing, threats... I woke up four hours later my cloths lying around the ally." he covered his eyes with his hand. "My own damn fault for walking that ally so late at night..."

"Kolyat..." Thane began. "Is there anything—Anything you need..."

He steadied his gaze then leaned forward planting a slight kiss on his fathers lips. Gentle. Sweet.

"I don't know you as my father, your not that man. I will never think of you like that." a brief pause. "Just let me have one night... with you."

Thane stared, he new in his soul that this was wrong; it was incest. His body, however felt an extremely different way. Maybe just this once he should listen to his body, accept that at this time he is not in control, give his son at least one thing, no matter how wrong it was, to remember of him; something he hopefully wont hate him for in the future.

One thing that many people didn't know about Drell was that they where capable of repeated multiple orgasms.

Thane sat up and leaned over his son, kissing his gently on the lips; Kolyat was momentarily taken aback but recovered quickly and kissed back, his tongue pushing through the older Drells lips to explore the mouth within.

Pulling back slightly Thane sucked gently on Kolyat's tongue teasingly. His son smirked slightly, reaching low with his right hand he grasped his fathers erection and held it against his own, moaning slightly at the feeling as Thane slid his mouth to his neck.

Kolyat closed his eyes and bit his lip as his father worked down his body. Once he felt lips on his hot tip he gasped, eyes wide as he looked down at his father. _Had he done this before?_

He'd had girlfriends in the past sure, and even a boyfriend at one point but never had he felt as good as he did now. Maybe his bisexuality was inherited. All his thoughts went blank as Thane worked him even deeper into his throat; it took all his strength to stop him from bucking up and gagging his father.

"Damn it... Thane..." he groaned out. "I can't... going to..." Thane pulled away a smirk on his lips.

"You need to learn control." he said, his voice deep and gravelly. "You need to hold it in... so when," he licked up the length of the blue Drells cock. "you finally do reach the end..." another suck. "It will be pure..." his eyes locked with his sons. "ecstasy"

He spread his son's long thin legs and moved his cock towards his opening. "How many men have you had?" Thane asked, lubing up the hole.

Kolyat looked away embarrassed. "Well... one. A boyfriend once." he muttered. "The prostituting was mostly blow jobs and middle aged women."

Thane nodded slightly. _Irikah forgive me... Arashu grant me forgiveness for this sin._

With his mental prayer said he slid his length into his son's tight hot body.

Kolyat hissed and bit his lip. It stung, he wasn't going to lie, but beneath that was a burning hot pleasure that coursed through his whole body.

With his free hand he jerked on his cock hard and fast. "Goddess of Oceans..." he cursed under his breath.

Thane wrapped one arm around his sons waist and with the other supported his body against the couch as he worked his length in and out in a hard steady pace. Try as he might he couldn't stop himself from finding satisfaction in the sharp slapping wet sound their bodies made when they met.

Kolyat moaned and arched his body into his father trying to push I'm deeper into him. Fuck he'd never felt this good in his life. So wanted... accepted. He tried to focus, tried to keep control like his Fath- Thane had said. He knew it would be worth it, but control had never been a thing he'd mastered, or ever attempted to.

His breathing had become harsh and strained as he struggled to keep himself from cumming to soon. Thane on the other hand seemed to be keeping pace and control just fine, even despite the fact he was high on Hallex.

But he knew he himself wasn't going to last for much longer. His hands where already slick with his own pre-cum; his climax was just on the horizon.

He could feel Thane pick up his own pace as he finally peaked; his seed spilling over his hands and couch.

Inside him a heat erupted and he knew Thane had reached his own end.

They collapsed and fell apart, both now breathing heavily.

A silence fell over the small apartment, cut into by only their heavy panting. Soon a darkness over came Kolyat and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

When he woke he sat up suddenly and regretted that action as a pain spiked through is abdomen.

"Take it slow..." A deep rasping voice cut through the room. He turned to find his father, sitting in a chair, eyes closed. He'd obviously been meditating.

"Damn..." Kolyat fell back. "I didn't think that this might hurt like hell in the morning..."

Thane's eyes opened and he smiled slightly. "A small price to pay sometimes for a glimmer of peace in the madness of the galaxy."

Why was he always so damn poetic...

Kolyat threw his hand over his eyes and messaged his temple. Then he slowly picked himself up and slid out of bed, a slight limp in his step.

"You seem to be just fine..." he grumbled.

"My body is... more tolerating of straining tasks..." he offered.

Kolyat stared. _Meaning he's more used to getting a cock in his ass... _He shook his head and tried not to think. His throat was dry and he desperately wanted a cold glass of water.

In the kitchen he found a tall glass and downed it in seconds, only then did he realize his father had followed him and was eying him from across the island.

"You should take a few painkillers." he suggested. "It will help significantly."

Kolyat nodded slightly and grabbed the near by pill bottle that had already been taken out of the cabinet.

He swallowed two and turned to his father but didn't look at him.

"Look... I should apologize..."

Thane cut him off. "There is no need for apology. I can only imagine the pain you must have felt over my leaving you. I can understand your desire for closure." Thane told him. "You have grown up into an amazing young man. One that I could never have hoped to be. You would have been different if I would have stayed."

Kolyat didn't say anything so Thane pressed on. "I am proud of you, son. I will never be able to repay you for the tragedy I have brought to your life. But it has made you strong, Kolyat."

Finally looking up Kolyat looked straight in his Father's eyes and for once he felt that he could forgive him. "I- thanks... Father."

Thane smiled, a smile Kolyat hadn't seen in years.

"I'm afraid I have must be leaving yet again," he sighed. "But I will return soon, and- perhaps we can spend some more time together." he seemed nervous. "If you wish it..."

"I'd like that." Kolyat returned his fathers smile. Not a cocky smirk, not a fake strained gesture but a true smile.

**I hope I did this pairing justice. I tried to stay as in character as possible. I hope it worked. **

**Yeah, some one on the kinkmeme mentioned wanting to see a Prostitute Kolyat so that's where I got the idea for using that in here as his way of getting to the citadel. :P**

**Please comment and tell me what you thought of this! Or if you'd like to see more. Or I'll just leave it as a one shot.**

**Cheer mates! **


End file.
